shredismfandomcom-20200213-history
Pain
The Love Letters: 10:30 Mister Perfect: Dude, just the wya he make my Heart Fluttering...my god i Sometimes have to gasp for air, the way Dulario Make Me feels inside, sometimes i see him and say lovebug no punch backs Master Panic: Dude, just the way his eyelashes flutter, like my heart, i love my lovebug so much hes like a big manly ladybug full of love with hearts instead of spots Maniac Perfect: Man I really want to gift him That SEXpensive skin :P but You know, That Im getting him a bunch of double sided dildos so we can buttfuck eachother with them lol. Disgusting Pantera: man that duke kid will never get over...how big my balls look in his mouth Minister Placenta: fuck I want to do duke in the butt soomuch lol hes varus can penetrate me with his arrow im gna get him cupid varus cause he is like cupid and shot me thru the heart imn gonna marry him Elvis Perfect: manI just love to Kiss dukes ass...wow ♥_♥ my love bug im in love Minty Penis: god i was looking at duke the other day i cant stand how hot his voice is Minty Poindexter: do i smell like shit i want to treat duke to a nice dinner mELODY Professor: Duke gave me wood! Duke gave me wood! Duke Gave me wood! Misses Profecta: i met duke strolling down the beach washing myself and pissing in the beach water Malecious Penquinrider: wow man i really love to kiss dukes neck as a thank u for his blow jobs :P Miniature "Package": dude i love to shovel my food down my throat like i shovel dukes driveway in a snow storm hes so flipping dreamy dude i just dream of him always Macaroni Pasta: man i love fucking cirno hes such a dog slut for me lol Machette Practice: dude love more like duke love. Macaroni Pasta: man if billy approached me and asked me to put on a wig and let me suck his dick i would Mapper Polkadots: cholera, książę jest w porządku kapele grały mięsa (Damn, duke is one fine piece of meat) 6:56PM Mister Perfect: duke rolls up with his tricycle u guys are faggots Lore Lucario is a bipedal, canine-like Person, with fur that is predominantly blue and black. She possesses a short, round spike on the back of each forehand, in addition to a third on its chest. she has a long snout and ears. When her mouth is open, it has two pairs of pointed jugs, one in the upper jaw and one in the lower. It possesses cream-colored fur on its torso, and blue fur on its thighs that resembles shorts. It has a medium length dick and balls of the same blue color as well. It stands on its toes rather than on its entire futanari. It has developed four small black dicks on its head, which rise when Lucario reads or manipulates anal fury, a special energy that it senses. Lucario can study this energy to predict the movements of their opponents and track pains condums. They also have the power to manipulate this energy in an offensive manner, in the form of explosive spheres of energy. Lucario can understand pains speech, and have been reported to communicate with Pain through telepathy. Pain was lonely, after his unsucessful attempts at dating at STDate.net, 4chins.com and R/fatpeoplelove. There is no one who loves pain itself, who seeks after it and wants to have it, .... Nor again is there anyone who loves or pursues or desires to obtain pain of ...FalseLoyalty.